Studies will be continued on the abnormal metabolism of lenticular ceramides in human cataracts. Investigations on the biosynthesis of ceramides via both the acyl-CoA-dependent and free fatty acid-dependent pathways and the biodegradation of ceramide (ceramidase) from human cataracts will be conducted. Because of the amount of source material needed, initial steps of purification of these enzymes may be required. All techniques learned from the pig lens work will be applied to the studies of human lenses.